


Crash into Me

by Gemzy



Category: H2O Delirious - Fandom, VanossGaming (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Alpha!Evan, Alpha!Tyler, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Craig, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Omega!Jonathan, Shameless Smut, check out my tumblr, do people even read these?, i love this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemzy/pseuds/Gemzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan’s eyes widen at the rich, sweet scent that reaches him and it spreads through his blood like wildfire and the feral snarl that escapes his throat makes Jonathan freeze from where he’s sitting half naked on Evan’s bed underneath Tyler.<br/>Evan’s mind screaming a frantic he’s mine he’s mine he’s mine!<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash into Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, now I don't want people hating on Tyler in this, cause this is a total hate free zone.  
> Also this was a wonderful prompt that I picked from http://maonethedwarf.tumblr.com/, they makes they best H2ovanoss gifs in the world!! Follow them!!!

_Touch your lips just so I know_  
_In your eyes, love, it glows so_  
_I'm bare boned and crazy for you_  
_When you come crash_  
_into me, baby_

~Dave Matthews Band

 

Crash into Me 

 

Evan’s eyes widen at the rich, _sweet scent_ that reaches him and it spreads through his blood like wildfire and the feral snarl that escapes his throat makes Jonathan freeze from where he’s sitting half naked on Evan’s bed underneath Tyler.

Evan’s mind screaming a frantic _he’s mine he’s mine he’s mine!_

Tyler was frozen in place from where he’s half on top of Jonathan; he inhales the sweet honey and vanilla fragrance that’s pouring off Jonathan and looks back at his friend who’s watching him through narrowed eyes, his back ram-rod straight standing to his full height and muscles bulging under his grey Henley. His usually warm brown eyes, _flashing_ to molten _amber_ _burning_ through Tyler.

His friend wasn’t fucking around, he knew that Evan had wanted to claim Jonathan for so long and Tyler, and well he’s a threat that’s in his way.

 

It started off innocent enough, Jonathan just wanted someone to talk to, he didn’t mean for any of this to happen. Honestly.

He was bored and everyone else was out mingling with fans and other YouTuber’s. So he decided to pay Evan a visit, he seemed a little grumpy that they couldn’t share a room, and he wanted to cheer his boyfriend up, cheer up the man he was _hopelessly in love with._

His room was right across from his, and the door was surprisingly unlocked when he tried the handle.

Stepping into the room his knees almost buckled as Evan’s sweet cinnamon alpha scent made his mouth water and he tentatively sniffed at the air, catching the _scent lingering_ throughout the room, the closer he made it to the bed, the stronger the scent became.

 

Every inch of his skin prickled, oversensitive. Even the slightest caress of his clothes against skin, a wayward breeze from the window Evan left open, sends electric spikes of pleasure up his spine.

Taking a seat on Evan’s bed he couldn’t help himself rolling back and taking a deep breath of Evan’s pillow and moaning loud and long as his stomach clenches.

 

His cock twitches hard in his trousers, drooling precum, but it's his hole that aches, fluttering and spasming. Jonathan has never felt so empty, never needed to be filled, made complete and whole, and it _hurts._ _He’s not mated; he’s an unclaimed Omega in an Alpha’s den, writhing upon his mattress, gasping and whimpering._ _He vaguely realizes that Evan’s scent is sending him into overdrive; he feels an oncoming heat thrumming underneath his skin, itching like a rash._

It’s worse with the faint scent of alpha lingering on the covers that he’s rolling around on, and his mind is on a constant loop of _Evan, Evan, Evan_.

Jonathan removes his trousers, his boxers damp from his arousal and he wraps a hand around himself; he’s achingly hard and swollen.

He’s letting out heat-pheromones, drenching everywhere around him, his heady scent mixing with Evan’s and the smell makes him tug a little harder on himself.

 

A booming knock at the door startles him and Jonathan whimpers in annoyance.

Without waiting for a response Tyler opens the door and walks in, Jonathans squawks in embarrassment, grabbing his trousers to hide his nakedness, face flushed a brilliant crimson. He looks at Tyler and notices his eyes are dilated; he’s breathing heavily and looking at him with dark, dangerous eyes.

Tyler closes the door and stalks closer to the bed, taking a deep lungful of Jonathan’s Omega scent.

  
He was walking back to his room after spending the day with Brock and their exhausting fans; he was entering the floor where their rooms where located when he lifted his head and taking a deep breath in. It very nearly brought him to his knees as his heart picked up double time and his skin tightened and his mouth went impossibly dry, all happening at the same time, the effect much too potent to be the result of anything but the heat-pheromones of an omega. The scent of this omega was heady and spicy, sweetened with a subtle touch of something close to the creamy aroma of vanilla and packed with the explosive burst of pheromones. Pheromones which Tyler recognises from his youthful fooling around.

An Omega. Here. Unclaimed and unmated. His to fuck, to claim, to fill with his offspring. He shakes his head urgently, which he accomplishes with great difficulty as the arousal and burning need to mate continues to throw him considerably off balance. He can still think in complete sentences, which is a good sign, though he’s not sure how much longer it will last. He cannot remember making a conscious decision to start walking again, and yet he is drifting unsteadily towards Evan’s door.

Evan’s not an Omega, he knows this. Evan’s an Alpha, one of the _biggest motherfucking Alpha’s_ Tyler’s ever seen. And if he’s found in Evan’s den he’s dead meat, but clarity is quickly leaving his mind.  
Before Tyler knows what he is doing he’s bagging loudly on the door a second passes and he opens the door and takes a step into the room, startling the Omega that’s sitting on Evan’s bed, with their _cock_ in their hand. He takes another step. His skin is starting to feel very, very hot, his crotch, immensely heavy. His head is pounding with blood that shoots through his body in muffled thuds, to the erection that is throbbing painfully in his pants to herald the tell-tale signs of the oncoming knot. Tyler swallows dry and focuses his eyes on the sapphire eyes that are starting back a little fearfully at him.

 _Shit_ its Jonathan. That little fuck, he should have known, he’s the only fucking Omega in the group. And he smells so fucking delicious, Tyler wonders for a few seconds if he would taste as good as he smells. _There’s a niggling of something at the back of his head, something about another Alpha, but he can’t think with this wonderful smell clogging his head._  
Closing the door behind him, Tyler moves towards the bed.  
“I can _smell_ you down the hall” he rumbles. “I could fucking eat you”  
Jonathan whimpers at the look in Tyler’s eyes, “Ty—Tyler”  
Tyler makes a sort of purring noise deep in his chest at the sight of Jonathan sprawled across the bed, he reaches for him, his hand on his bare ankle and runs it up his leg to his thigh, smoothly stroking the pale flesh.  
“No—no Tyler. You don’t want this. You’re just confused by my hea— Jonathan trails off whimpering as Tyler climbs onto the bed his leg thrown over Jonathan’s.  
He reaches down and touches his cock, feeling the bulging tissue that has started to inflate at his base, and stops dead in his tracks, the door has opened behind him and there’s Evan, fists clenched ready to strike.

The Alpha _growls_ , rumbling and _terrifying_ , and it sends an unwanted jolt of fear and clarity though Tyler’s being. He looks down at Jonathan who has watery eyes and damp eyelashes.  
Oh,  _gods,_ no. _“I’m so sorry”_ he gasps at him.  
Jonathan noticing that Tyler has come back to himself smiles up at him “Shh, it’s okay. Yeah?”  
Tyler slowly looks back at Evan who’s watching his every movement; he raises himself off of Jonathan before throwing himself across the room away from the Omega and his very pissed off future mate.  
“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it Evan, the smell he’s —  
Evan growls low in his chest swiftly moving to the Omega shaking on his bed while Tyler makes his escape through the still open door.  
He closes it behind him and runs to find Craig, he’s fucking terrified and a hug from his Beta friend always cheers him up.  
_Metal note_ he thinks _never fucking come between Evan and his mate._

Evan was halfway out the elevator when the scent hits him like a brick to the face, and Evan clings to wall for support, inhaling sharply at the sweet, musky scent that spills over every surface and pushes through the cracks in the door. His head immediately goes dizzy, and he chokes at the snarl that bursts from his throat, hand flying up to block his nose.

 _“Gods,”_ he growls, and it's the strongest, loveliest heat he's every smelled, the taste of honey and vanilla tangible on his tongue. It smells like _Jonathan,_ and Evan forces himself not to lower his hand and simply _inhale._ He can feel his pupils dilate with lust and moans, low and rumbling.

He makes it to his hotel room the place that the wonderful smell is originating from and has to grab the wall again, this time because the last, quickly dwindling remainder of his sanity is afraid of what will happen if he lets go

Before he can decide, he opens the door to his room and opens it slowly, and Evan bares his teeth and snarls as the scent doubles in strength. There is also another scent mingling with Jonathan’s and it makes a terrifying snarl escape his throat.  
There on _his fucking bed_ is his _future mate_ underneath _another Alpha._ He see’s red, muscles clenching and eyes blazing amber. And the Alpha that’s on top of him, is none other than his oldest friend—Tyler.  
His eyes narrow at him, and Tyler springs back off Jonathan as if he’s been burned.  
_“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it Evan, the smell, he’s_ _—_  
Evan growls low in his chest swiftly moving to Jonathan who’s shaking on his bed, he curls his strong arms around him and tucks his face into Jonathan’s neck taking in lungful’s of his soothing scent. Trying to calm the raging storm within his chest.  
Behind him he hears the door slam shut and he pulls back to look Jonathan over.

"I'm sorry," Jonathan whispers, keeping his head down and curling up into Evan, freezing every time Evan breathed a little heavier, still smelling the other Alpha’s scent surrounding him.

As soon as he was close enough, he stretched out and bumped his nose against Evan's jaw. He kissed the bone and the soft part underneath, feeling Evan’s Adam apple move against his cheek. "I didn't know."

"I could smell you halfway to the main hall," Evan snarled, still tense "He could have taken you and I wouldn't have been here. I couldn't have… he would have touched you."

Jonathan whimpers, feeling that his efforts weren't enough; Evan was working himself up instead of calming down. A dominant's sense of possession was one of the strongest instincts they had, and probably the most annoying for Jonathan to deal with. He didn't want his heat to be about who grabbed dibs first, and he'd thought Evan was different. "No one else will touch me," Jonathan promised, taking a chance on Evan's instincts when he lifted Evan's hand to his neck. He felt Evan squeeze for just a second.

 

“No” Evan murmured “They won’t”.  
“Jonathan, I _—I need you_ ”. His expression open and nervous.  
Jonathan looks at him with a raised eyebrow “Evan” he coos “You know I want you, you’re all I’ll ever want” he whispers against Evan’s warm lips.  
Jonathan then squeaks as a hot tongue traces the shell of his ear and plunges into it. Nibbling on the lobe while a large hand fists his cock gently in his palm.  
“Ev _—Evan”_ Jonathan moans, his breathing deepening as he take deep breaths of the wonderful Alpha in front of him. The only Alpha he ever wanted to touch him like this. He leans forward sloppily licking into Evan’s mouth, giving up control to Evan when he dominates the kiss.  
Evan is slow at removing their clothes, taking time to brush kisses over every piece of Jonathan’s skin, from the backs of his knees to his inner thighs. He doesn’t want to rush this, want it to be as special to Jonathan as it is for him. _He’s being waiting for this for so, so long._  
When he’s kissed every inch of him, Jonathan’s shuddering and gasping, nerves alight.  
_“Fuck”_ Evan breathes as he looks down at Jonathan, beautiful flushed Jonathan and _Gods_ , he wants him so _badly._

Evan trails three fingers stroking down his hard stomach and nudge between his cheeks, slipping one finger in then slowly another stretching his hole wide around them as they thrust inside. Preparing him and shushing him gently when Jonathan begs for more.

_Their scents have intensified, both heighted by their naked skin. Jonathan is dripping wet, ready for Evan and he throws his head back exposing his neck for Evan.  
His trail his nose along the pale expanse kissing and whispering promises against the skin, leaning over _ and positions himself at Jonathan’s entrance he takes himself in hand, tracing his trembling rim with the head of his cock. Jonathan makes an unhappy noise as Evan hovers, just the tip of his cock rubbing up against the loose, slick little pucker, and arches up in an attempt to get him inside. Evan drinks in the sight of Jonathan, _his Omega_ with predatory delight, and pushes in breaching Jonathan and he groans at the warm tightness that surrounds him.

Jonathan’s eyes shoot wide open, and he cries out as Evan pushes in deeper and deeper. He can feel everything and it feels perfect: the girth is just wide enough to stretch him obscenely, pressing deep and hot, and Jonathan shudders and keens, arching his back and mewling when Evan finally slides in to the root. From there it’s as simple as breathing, in and out.  
He’s kissing Jonathan like he’s drowning and Jonathan’s the air he need to breathe, tracing his lips with his tongue.  
_“Mine,”_ Evan moans, shoving in deep and gripping Jonathan's hips tightly. Feeling Jonathan tighten obscenely around him, he knows he’s close; Jonathan tips his head back exposing his neck again.  
Evan teeth sharpen in his mouth as he sets them dangerously against the juncture between Jonathan’s neck and shoulder, he thrusts deep inside of Jonathan and bites down at the same time.

Jonathan yowls at the feeling of being marked his orgasm racing through him and shooting up his spine, arching his body into Evan.  
_“Yours,”_ Jonathan sobs, “ _Yours, Yours, Yours. I love you, I love you”_

Jonathan can feel Evan’s cock quivering inside of him; can feel the head beginning to expand, and clenches down instinctively on it, desperate for it. He can feel the warm wetness fill him, marking him from the inside out.

It's impossible to impregnate an omega in their first heat, but Jonathan feels like Evan’s trying and he can feel something warm and solid settle in his chest—a bond—before he passes out from exhaustion, his heat still thrumming in his veins.

Evan looks down at his mate, smiling at his blissed out expression. He licks at the mating mark on his neck before grabbing his shirt that next to him and carefully wipes Jonathan’s stomach.  
It’ll be an hour or so before his knot goes down, so he gently as he could he moved them both under the covers. Curling his body around Jonathan he slept soundly knowing that he was the massive wall of muscled heat and feral protectiveness, between the world and his mate. And nothing was getting past him.

Theeee end!

**Author's Note:**

> Reeeeview please, want more? follow me on http://lostindaydreams-gemz.tumblr.com/


End file.
